


May and Her Prey

by bonerofvoid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: /ss/, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shotacon, Teaching, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: A fully grown May plays the 'I don't have money to reward you for beating me, but maybe there's something else I could do for you?' gambit to get laid on a regular basis. When a boy barely starting his Pokemon journey manages to beat her, she can't help but indulge in the same game anyway.
Relationships: Haruka | May & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	May and Her Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me if you didn't read the summary or tags on this one.

May And Her Prey

May surveyed the field before her with the kind of confidence a lioness would have around her territory. It was a feeling she'd earned and she was certainly savoring it. Many years had past since she'd begun her initial Pokemon adventure with a cute little Treecko. Her Pokemon had grown, her collection of trophies and badges indicating her skills as a Pokemon Champion had grown and most importantly, _she'd_ grown. The fully adult expert Pokemon Trainer had filled out nicely with large pendulous breasts and a pair of thighs to die for. She couldn't fit into her old clothes but she'd found a tailor willing to make exact replicas of what she'd worn during her early days of Pokemon battling. After all, what good was being an Elite Four-approved Champion complete with televised matches if the average Hoenn citizen wouldn't recognize her now that she'd filled out.

Along with her body, her libido had also grown. Grown to the kind of levels that had sparked plenty of rumors. That she'd fucked her way to Contest Champion as well, that that underground tape of a May imitator fucking a Sceptile was actually May herself, that she'd bang anyone who beat her in a Pokemon match. All kinds of crazy rumors that couldn't possibly be true.

But only the first one of those three wasn't true. She'd won all those contests fair and square, dammit.

In fact it was that last totally-true rumor that brought her to one of the more isolated routes on Hoenn. She'd had it down to a routine. She'd challenge or be challenged to a Pokemon battle by a good looking guy (or girl on the rare occasions that was more to her fancy). She'd intentionally use one of her weaker Pokemon in a 1-on-1 battle; not something comically wimpy like a Feebas but something middle of the pack that May could pretend was her giving it her all. She'd let the other trainer win...and then came the lie. The lie that she was so confident in her skills that May hadn't even brought any money with her to give as a reward for winning.

Then came the, "Maybe I could give you something else for winning and we can call it even?" She'd say it meekly, as if it was the first time she'd ever thought of anything like that. It was a well-rehearsed line, both in front of a mirror and towards many hot trainers she'd fucked.

Of course today's major problem was that she wasn't _finding_ any hot trainers. Her gaze upon the route before her slowly became less self-assured and more puzzled. There were a couple of Super Nerds in the middle of a trade and some kids running around but that was about it. Maybe this route was too isolated from any cities to find the kind of good-looking trainers May was looking for?

"Hey lady!"

May was brought out of her thoughts as a small-but-rough voice called out behind her. She turned around and saw one of the kids she'd dismissed earlier.

He was short, even shorter than she'd been during her first days as a Pokemon Trainer. He had a confident smirk on his face as he looked up at her, daring eyes almost hidden under a blue baseball cap. She was a little surprised--but glad--that he wasn't literally a snot-nosed brat.

"You're a Pokemon Trainer too, right?", the boy pointed at the lone Pokeball on May's belt. "Let's battle!"

"Oh, uh..." May hesitated. It's not like she was here to actually get in a Pokemon battle, she just wanted to get laid by some stranger who recognized her and thought they were the luckiest person in the world to get to fuck a Hoenn League Champion. But well, a challenge is a challenge...and as slutty as May had become she still had her pride as a Pokemon Trainer stopping her from turning one down. 

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. What's the harm in taking five minutes out of her day to trounce this kid? With how young he looked he was surely a novice trainer. The okay-ish Loudred she'd brought would be more than enough to stomp whatever unmemorable bug or rodent he had on him.

"Sure kid, you're on. But I only brought one Pokemon so it'll have to be one-on-one, deal?"

The youngster continued grinning and nodded his head. "That's fine, I only have one Pokemon too!" He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and held it up high over his head with pride.

"Alright, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're younger than me. Go, Loudred!" May called out as she released her Normal-type. Loudred stretched a little and groaned. It hadn't been let out of that Pokeball in awhile, so it was a little out of shape.

"Wow, a Loudred!" The boy said with genuine excitement. "I've never seen one of those before. But it won't stand a chance against my Garchomp! Go!"

May's brain short-circuited for a second. Surely she'd misheard him? But then he threw his Pokeball to the ground in front of him and there it appeared. A menacing Garchomp that easily towered over May's Pokemon. Loudred turned back towards May, eyes full of apprehension. An apprehension that didn't exactly diminish when the Loudred saw the look on his Trainer's face.

_How the hell did this kid get a Garchomp?_

\---

It was as short a match as May had originally thought, just with a vastly different outcome. The Dragon easily knocked out May's Pokemon. She couldn't say for sure but she bet that Garchomp would've given her main team a run for its money. Despite being the adult she couldn't help but pout a little as she brought her vanquished Loudred into the safety of his Pokeball.

"A Garchomp, really? You could've warned me first, geez." She said sourly.

The boy was smiling widely as he retrieved his own Pokemon and spun the Pokeball on the tip of his finger. "Why? I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me?"

May sighed to herself. "Look, that's just a thing adults say to kids." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Say, how did you even get a Garchomp anyway? You can't have been a Pokemon Trainer for long." 

"Hehe, he used to be my big brother's. My mom and dad said he wouldn't listen to me because he was too strong but I haven't had any problems yet!"

"Wow, lucky you.", May said venomously. "You know, some of us didn't get to start with a powerful hand-me-down like that. That's not the way you become Pokemon Champion."

"Pffft, what do you know about Pokemon Champions, lady? Your Loudred probably couldn't even get you any Gym Badges." The boy taunted.

May scowled and put her hands on her well-developed hips, practically posing for the boy. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She said with a light anger.

"Ummm, no? Are you one of my brother's friends or something?"

"Oh geez. You really are young." She moved her hands up and down in front of her, trying to emphasize herself. "You don't recognize the outfit? You never heard of the great Hoenn Champion May?"

The boy just stared at her, slightly confused. He wasn't sure what to say to the woman.

"Ugh, fine! Well I _am_ a Pokemon Champion for what it's worth. I have a lot of Pokemon just as strong as your Garchomp and I raised them myself the whole time through!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever. Just give me my money for winning so I can go back to looking for Pokemon to catch."

_Oh shit._ May thought. In the heat of that surprising loss and the even bigger surprise that this kid had never heard of her she'd forgotten all about her lack of money.

Instead of saying anything she looked him over one more time. Despite the constant sneer on his face, he was a cute kid. The short sleeves of his plain yellow shirt showed some slight muscle definition on his arms. And the same could be said of his shorts and leg muscles. He would likely have no idea what May was about to offer him instead of simple pocket change.

But maybe that only made it hotter for May to consider what she was considering.

She grinned a wicked grin and leaned forward, putting her face level with his--and more importantly, giving him a good look at her ample cleavage peaking out of her top.

"Say, I told you my name but you never gave me yours." May said, having gone from sour to overly sweet in almost an instant.

"Oh, uh..." The boy stammered, thrown off by the older woman suddenly putting herself right into his personal space. "My name's Calvin."

"Calvin! What a cute name.~" She cooed. "Listen Calvin, I kind of have a problem." May leaned closer to the boy. "I was so sure I wouldn't lose out here today I didn't bring any of my money with me. Left it all at home with my mom, you know?"

"O-oh. So you don't have any money to give me?", Calvin's eyes weren't full of that cockiness anymore, instead darting back and forth along the ground. May wasn't sure if he was afraid to look at her face or at her tits but either way, she was enjoying how quickly she'd shifted his attitude. Underneath her bike shorts her pussy was beginning to get wet, almost surprising herself with how arousing she was finding this curveball situation.

"Nope, no money at all to give. But you know..." She trailed off for a moment, waiting for him to look back in her direction to continue. "Adults sometimes have other ways to give payment for losing a Pokemon battle. Maybe we could do that instead?~"

"W-what do they do?" He asked. Calvin wasn't sure if he should be scared or excited by the way the busty woman was talking to him.

"Well I could start by showing you, just to see if you like it. Does that sound good?"

Calvin nervously swallowed the hitch in his throat before responding. "S-sure. It's only fair since you don't have any money to give me." He added that latter statement more to reassure himself than anything else. He shouldn't be scared, she owes him something after all.

"Goodie.~", May purred. Then she straightened her back to a more natural standing pose. Just as Calvin's Garchomp towered over her Pokemon now May towered over him, only inches away.

May continued her devilish smile as she grabbed the zipper of her top between two of her gloved fingers and brought it downwards. Calvin's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets as he realized what she was doing. The wooded area they'd met each other in was deathly silent save for the slow steady sound of the zipper reverberating through the still air. May's large milky-white breasts were becoming increasingly exposed, no bra to keep them contained as she continued.

Once her top was fully unzipped she separated her shirt in one dramatic motion, eagerly flashing her gargantuan tits at the young boy. The two of them were now blushing intensely but May was the only one to notice. Calvin was completely lost, staring at the first set of breasts he'd seen in his young life. And what a set to be his first! Every deep breath the brunette woman took made her heaving tits move up and down, slowly but dramatically.

"Well, Calvin?" She practically whispered. "Do you like them?"

The boy gulped nervously, utterly lost. His wide young eyes started intensely at the older woman's breasts. The silence between them intensified, until it eventually drew out a response from Calvin.

"I-I think so..." He muttered out hesitantly. "I've never seen a girl without her shirt on..."

"I didn't think you had." May cooed out. "Very few boys your age have. It usually takes a couple more years for them to realize how much fun they can have with girls. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Calvin shuddered as the topless woman spoke. "You m-mean sex, right?" He said. He'd heard rumors among kids his age and the like, but wasn't fully sure what they were suddenly discussing.

"Yes, exactly!" May chimed happily. "Adults keep this away from kids but sometimes trainers who meet up won't just battle, they'll have sex." She slowly approached Calvin, her large tits taking up more and more of his view. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

The young boy stammered out in embarrassment. "B-but I don't really know what sex is..."

Now it was May's turn to shudder. She had already assumed that given his age but hearing him admit that out loud got her even hotter. The black spats she wore began to moisten as her cunt throbbed. Seducing this kid was getting her off far more than she was expecting it to...and they hadn't even touched each other yet.

Of course, that heat inside of her told May that fact needed to be changed as soon as possible.

"It's okay, we'll do this step-by-step." May sweetly said, the same sort of tone she'd use to teach a kid how to catch a Pokemon.

She slowly got down onto her knees, getting her ample tits right into Calvin's face. "First things first. If you like looking at my titties so much, you'll looooove getting your hands on them, right?"

Calvin's raised his slightly-shaking arms, bringing them forward to do as the former Champion had suggested. His small hands each groped one of her large breasts, tentatively squeezing at May's soft flesh.

"Mmmm...." She moaned. "They feel nice, don't they?"

"Y-yeah...", he said distantly. It really did feel nice, the soft yet heaving weight of them. To Calvin it felt like he was sinking his hands into a couple of warm dense pillows. He continued to fondle them in a near daze, watching how the large orbs reacted to every touch and tug he experimented with.

"Okay, keep on going...I've got something I wanna try while you're doing that." May said softly. It wasn't an order that Calvin had any qualms with following. The young boy continued running his hands along the tits bigger than his own head.

He barely even noticed the older woman's gloved hand was now touching his torso. But he certainly began to notice when it began drifting downward, first to his waist and then down even further until May had slipped her hand into the boy's shorts.

Calvin gasped in shock and instinctively relinquished his hands from her breasts. "W-what are you doing?!" He said.

"Shhh, it's okay." May spoke softly to calm the boy down. "You were touching me so it's only fair I get to touch you, right? I thought you wanted to learn how adults touch each other." She continued to move her hand as she talked, eventually finding the boy's stiff penis. She smiled in satisfaction. "I'm gonna show you _everything_ as a reward for beating me, so just let it happen."

The way the older woman was slowly beginning to stroke him through his underwear felt so good it confused Calvin. But she certainly seemed like she knew what she was talking about. "O-okay." The boy's hands returned to May's tits, eagerly groping and kneading them with the kind of excitement only someone of his age could.

Calvin now appeased, the slutty champion was now free to coax his young boner out from his last barrier of clothing. His small but erect cock was free in the air of the hidden corner of the forest the two had all to themselves. May eyed it with a carnivorous curiosity, faintly feeling the warmth of it through her gloves. She let out a quiet moan as Calvin was spurred into moving further by how good his dick was feeling. One small hand pinched at a nipple while May was surprised by Calvin's mouth latching onto the other, the boy acting on an impulse telling him to start sucking one of the breasts roughly the size of the pre-teen's entire head.

May smiled wickedly as the boy half her age groped and sucked the fat mammaries that had been played with by so many lovers. Men, women, Pokemon and now even a young boy; all had been entranced by the generously-sized tits she'd been blessed with. It made her pussy shudder. 

She raised the stakes from there and began tugging at his cock. The feelings of arousal spreading throughout May's body stopped her from playing slow and gentle any longer; Calvin's first handjob was very quickly brought to a vigorous pace, the adult woman's hand sliding up and down the full length of his prick. After a few moments of stroking Calvin began moaning in between his sucking, partially muffled by the sheer weight and size of the pair of tits he was burying his face into. His young cock began dripping it's first few drops of precum and May's heartbeat heightened as it occurred to her that this just might be the first drops Calvin's young cock had ever let out, coaxed out by her expert handjob. The young boy continued his moaning and his hands squeezed and groped with more vigor, unsure of what was happening but still extremely excited for whatever it was.

Which made it all the more frustrating when May suddenly stopped, almost tortuously leading her hand away from the boy's throbbing cock when it was getting _so close_. For the first time since the Hoenn Champion revealed her breasts to the young boy, Calvin's eyes moved upward towards her smirking face. "Wh-why'd you stop?" He asked with a barely hidden tinge of desperation in his voice. "A-am I doing it wrong?"

May frowned and put her non-pre covered hand on the top of his head gently. "Awww no sweetie, you're doing great!" She pulled him into a quick hug, his head back in between her breasts. "I could tell you were getting close to it...and I want us to keep going. So I'm gonna show you something else, okay?"

"Uh...okay..." Calvin said after a moment of contemplation, his cock still throbbing against May's warm thigh.

"Alright, come over here." The older woman took Calvin by the hand and led him over to a large sturdy tree nearby. He was barely paying attention to where they were going, instead finding himself focusing on each sway and jiggle of the curvy woman's body as she walked in front of him.

And then without warning, May grabbed him by the sides and pushed him up against the tree. Not with enough force to hurt the smaller boy, but more than enough to startle him, Calvin letting out a small grunt of surprise as the big-titted trainer suddenly had him more or less trapped.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He sputtered out in alarm. May moved downward onto her knees, the two of them face-to-face again. And again, May gave off a predatory aura, both in her mind and the mind of her would-be prey. With a possibly evil smirk, she leaned in towards Calvin and gave the startled, bottomless boy a deep tongue kiss. She'd already stolen his first handjob, she might as well steal the boy's first kiss before continuing further.

The older woman's tongue invaded Calvin's mouth, him too far into shock to do anything but stay frozen as his chest was smothered by her bare tits, just as his face was smothered by her own.

May broke off the wet kiss, strands of shared spit clinging to both of their mouths as she moved back just enough for them to look at each other's eyes. "It's okay, Calvin..." She moaned out breathily, her cunt nearly aflame in arousal. She gently put a hand on his cheek. "Just be quiet and let me make the both of us feel good..."

Calvin swallowed nervously and after pausing for a moment, nodded his head hesitantly. The boy was lost in this strange woman's pace but he was enjoying what they were doing too much to do anything but go along with her.

With him leaning against the tree and looking at her expectantly May found it safe to continue. She lowered herself further--now on her hands and knees--bringing her hungry mouth closer and closer to the boy's tantalizing hard cock. Calvin watched with a quiet awe, unknowingly holding his breath as he looked down and saw something he couldn't believe. May's hand moved to the base of the boy's erect dick, pointing it straight up to give her long tongue access to the underside. The mature woman's tongue ran a wet trail slowly upward, letting out a pleased moan as she got her first taste of such a delicious young cock.

Calvin moaned as well, shuddering as he leaned against the tree. The wood up on his back was the only thing keeping him from toppling over with how much his legs were shaking in response to May lapping at his crotch. When her tongue reached the tip, she swirled it around and around the sensitive head like it was a delicious candy.

"M-miss May!" Calvin groaned. "That feels so good!" The boy's face contorted into a grimace, unable to handle these new feelings the Hoenn Champion was bringing out in his sensitive young body. Instead of replying with words and ruining her continuing blowjob, May merely looked up at him and gave him a sultry wink before slipping his cockhead into her mouth proper, suddenly sucking the boy's full length in one quick downward motion of her throat. It was far from the largest cock she'd taken--human or otherwise--but that didn't matter in the slightest for her. The way the boy continued to moan, the way his thighs quivered with every move she made, they were getting May off all the same.

Calvin's shaking hands eventually moved to the back of May's head, bringing out a further smile from the older girl's cocksucking lips. _This young, and he already knows what to do._ She mused to herself with a dark glee. She gladly took his attempt to hold onto anything stable as an eagerness for her to do more.

And do more she did. May began bobbing her head faster and faster, now matching the pace of her inital frantic handjob. Her lips tightly sealed around the boy's throbbing cock as her chin kept lightly hitting against his hairless balls, making a 'whap! whap! whap!' sound over the sounds of her sucking.

By then Calvin was utterly lost in this newfound pleasure of a woman twice his age aggressively sucking him off. His body was running in pure instinct, his hands pushing her downward and his youthful hips thrusting against her willing face. May moved one hand to his buttocks, the two of them working in perfect unison to make the boy's first blowjob as mindblowing and pleasurable as remotely possible.

And with all that happening simultaneously, it was no wonder Calvin's cock could only take so much more. That feeling he'd felt earlier was suddenly approaching again. But all he could do to warn her--or warn himself?--was to moan even louder. "Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh!" He rapidly repeated, until eventually his little erection throbbed and tingled one last time and he shot the first load of semen of his life into May's perfectly pleased mouth. It naturally wasn't big enough for an experienced girl like May to have any problems with it, but it filled her mouth with a delicious slightly-salty taste all the same.

Calvin took deep breaths and lowered his arms from the tight--for a boy's standard--grip he had on May's head. She looked up at him with a smile before opening her mouth wide and showing him the pool of cum inside.

"What is that?" The innocent boy asked between breaths. May closed her mouth to reform her smile and giggled slightly before audibly gulping down his load.

"That was your semen, silly. It comes out when you're done feeling good." May grabbed at the tree behind Calvin, using it to ground herself as she pulled herself up off of her being on all-fours. She then put a hand on the boy's chin and tilted it upwards, making him look up at her and past her swaying tits. "You did feel good, right? Was that your first orgasm?"

"O-orgasm?" Calvin repeated blankly, before catching up with what was being asked. "Yeah, I think so. I've never felt like that before...or made that semen stuff."

May let out another sultry giggle at that. "Oho? I'm glad to hear. Your first time is supposed to be special, you know. That's a pretty good reward for beating me, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." The boy said back.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop now...if you want to keep going, I've got more to show you."

"...More?"

"Hehe, yeah!" May's hand trailed down her bare torso, slipping between her large breasts and past her navel, down to the front of her black shorts. Her thumb rested on the inner side of the band of her shorts, while the rest of her hand cupped at her pussy through the tight black material. "I played with you down there...so now, you should get a turn to play with me down there." She paused for a moment; letting what she's saying sink in for the boy before she added, "Don't you agree?"

Calvin nodded nervously, almost shaking off the baseball cap that still laid there despite everything else that had happened. "Y-yeah...that makes sense."

But despite his words, the young boy stood there with palpable uncertainty. May continued to smile, delighting at the boy's shyness. She slowly brought her thumb downward, pulling her shorts along and revealing her bare pussy to the youngster.

Calvin openly leered at the sight, obviously his first time fully understanding what women had instead of a penis. Once May had her shorts fully down at her ankles, she slipped her legs out and then crooked a glove-clad finger at him, encouraging him to get a closer look at her nearly-naked body.

The boy slowly approached with an almost dazed look on his face, his eyes racing all along May's body, taking in as much of the sight as he could in the few steps it took to end up right in front of her. Before she could show him what to do next, Calvin's small hands moved on their own. Instead of grabbing at her pussy immediately, he groped at her body indiscriminately. May moaned with delight, feeling eager fingers grab at her thick thighs or her fat sensitive nipples, and even occasionally having a thin wrist brush past her wet cunt. "Mmmmm, Calvin...your hands feel so good."

The woman's moans encouraged Calvin, still experimentally grabbing at asscheeks or hips. He only stopped when she put a hand on his neck, getting his attention. "Calvin sweetie...put your fingers inside of me." May wantonly moved her pelvis outward towards him, making it perfectly clear to the increasingly less innocent boy what she wanted.

Calvin immediately obeyed, excited to slip his fingers inside of the woman while still not entirely sure _why_ he was so excited about it. But he still did so, inelegantly pushing three small wiggling digits into May's wet cunt. "Oh fuck...." She huskily groaned out, her neck arching upward in pleasure. With her new posture making her fat tits jut out even more than usual, the boy went back to sucking on a pink erect nipple while he continued to fingerfuck the Hoenn Champion.

While earlier it had been May enjoying every little motion Calvin made, now the tables had turned and now it was the young curious boy who observed every delightful sway and movement of May's stacked body he caused with his fingers and mouth. Her hips gyrated against his palm, her cunt desperate to feel those pistoning fingers reach every space of her inner walls that that little hand could conceivably reach. 

May moaned louder and pulled him closer to her as she felt a climax approaching. She wanted to feel as much of the boy's warmth against her when she came. His stiff cock had come back to life and brushed up against her inner thigh, wet with her arousal dripping down past Calvin's increasingly soaked hand.

And then May came. A boy half her age who'd never even seen a pair of tits before made the experienced trainer climax around his fingers. She let out a joyous scream as her walls tightened further, trapping Calvin in a tight wet heat he wouldn't want to leave in the first place. The way the older woman moaned and shuddered made it clear to the boy what was happening to her, the exact kind of wondrous finale she'd just spurred out of his young body just a little while earlier.

May held Calvin tightly as her orgasm subsided. The two of them embraced with tired but satisfied expressions on their faces. The boy reluctantly pulled his fingers out of her cunt, figuring she'd need a moment to stop and catch her breath just like he did. During that quiet moment, Calvin was suddenly aware of how hard he'd gotten again, his young cock throbbing against the warmth of her thigh. He looked at her expectantly, and the two smiled.

"Okay, there's one more thing we can do right now..." May whispered. "You're obviously eager for it...and so am I." She disengaged from him, pulling back and turning around. It was his first real look at the woman's shapely ass, and May made a show of it by swaying her hips back and forth with each step towards the same tree she'd pinned him against earlier.

Then she bent over, fully presenting herself while she held onto the tree with both arms. May turned her head back towards the boy, softly biting her lip in a show of neediness. "Come here, Calvin. Stick that hard cock of yours in my pussy!" She wiggled her fat ass back at forth as she begged him.

Calvin walked forward, now with more certainty than he'd shown this whole encounter. A confidence more familiar from the boy who'd challenged a complete stranger with his brother's overpowered Pokemon. He approached the naked woman moaning for his dick and gladly grabbed onto her hips. The boy lined up his small but eager cock up to her wet hole. Just the sensitive tip brushing against May's cuntlips brought out a childish moan from Calvin's lips, a new sensation of pleasure emanating from his immature crotch.

From there he let his instincts take over. Calvin held onto May's frame tightly as his hips thrust deeply, his cock penetrating her as deep as it could go. Her ass jiggled enticingly as the boy's hips bounced up against it. To Calvin the tightness of her pussy was beyond even the embrace of her mouth earlier. "M-miss May!" He cried out before starting to push his cock in and out, just as he'd done with his fingers. "You feel so good, Miss May!"

"Ahhn! You feel good too, Calvin!" May replied back, the delight of taking this boy's virginity clear on her face. "Now fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Her own hips slammed against his, the boy now pounding into her with even more force. He held onto her for dear life, letting his small weight drape over her lower body. That let him thrust with abandon, not even having to worry about keeping his legs stable. He fucked her with an energy May only usually felt from Pokemon, a rapid and unrelenting stabbing of hot flesh in flesh hitting her g-spot over and over. Her cunt acted like a vice even around the boy's immature penis, clenching tightly to give her lover the best pleasure she could. His balls slapped against her clit with each thrust, adding more and more waves of pleasure across May's psyche.

"Fuuuuuck, Calvin!" She yelled out. "Keep fucking me like that, baby!" The boy just barely heard what she was saying, too deep into his desire to do exactly what she was asking of him. He continued to thrust his dick into her, her juices drenching it and making it even easier for the boy to fuck her tight hole.

May's eyes were tightly closed as she took in each energetic jab of Calvin's cock with another moan. She just let him go on and on while she buried her face into the bark of the tree that had seen so much today. Calvin's eyes, meanwhile, were enjoying the sight of the grown woman quivering, gravity making her large breasts swing to-and-fro underneath the rest of her body as he pounded into her. He reached out to grab one, pinching and tugging without pausing the pistoning of his cock against her inner walls.

"Oh yes!" May squealed in approval at the boy's handling of her tits. "Don't stop, Calvin! Don't stop! Just keep fucking me!" Of course, nothing short of a natural disaster would've caused him to stop at this point. Another trainer, an Officer Jenny, hell, even his own mother could've suddenly appeared and it couldn't stop Calvin from rutting away at May's tight cunt. His lithe hips crashed against her ass over and over, amazingly increasing in pace and intensity as Calvin felt that new wonderful feeling rapidly approaching.

His body surged and he roughly squeezed the woman's tits one last time as he slammed his boycock once and for all. The quivering tip coated the inside of her pussy with another modest load of underage spunk. May let out another moan of predatory triumph, continuing to aggressively shake her hips and let Calvin's still-spewing cock slide in and out of her slick, needy cunt. There was no rest for the mid-orgasm boy this time around; May was too far lost reaching for her own climax to care how overly sensitive the boy must be in the midst of his.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! It's so good~!" She yelled, finally cumming with the boy's seed buried deep within her pussy. The overwhelming crash of both of their orgasms left the pair's bodies too spent to continue, or even stabilize themselves for that matter. When May fell to the ground--too weak to move--Calvin's shaky legs left him falling right alongside her.

May's mind still addled from the orgasm, meant the most she could accomplish at first was turning herself over, leaving her to pant and breath face-up, looking towards the trees and sky overhead. Calvin just laid there as well, cradling himself around May's body with his face buried in her heaving tits.

After ten or so minutes of basking in the afterglow of what they'd just done, it occurred to May the last thing the Hoenn Champion needs is to get caught asleep post-coitus with someone this young. This realization forced her to pull herself up on her woozy legs, reluctant to redress herself but doing so all the same. Calvin followed suit right behind her and after only a few moments they were both decent, save for the barely-noticeable wet spot of their shared fluids forming on May's shorts.

May had a smirk on her face as she smoothed out her re-zipped top and attempted to straighten out the bandanna on her head. "So, how was that for a battle reward, kiddo?" She said, nonchalant as could be about taking the boy's virginity.

Calvin had a large, mouth open smile on his face in response to her question. "It was great! Thanks so much, Miss May!" He exclaimed while putting on his sneakers. "Do you think we could ever do this again?"

"Oh sure! If we're ever in the same town again, I'd never turn down a great fuck like you." May said, soaking in the naughtiness of complimenting the boy in such a way. "Gimme your PokeNav info and I'll definitely be keeping in touch with you."

At that, Calvin began to frown. "Oh...I don't have a PokeNav. My mom says I'm not old enough because she heard something on the news about predators asking for kid's PokeNav info..."

May blinked for a moment with a blank look on her face before breaking into an embarrassed chuckle. She rubbed the back of her head and thought to herself, _Maybe there really are some downsides to having a fuckbuddy this young..._


End file.
